nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Wuhu Island
Wuhu Island is the island where various Wii and Nintendo 3DS series games take place. The first game where Wuhu Island appeared was Wii Fit (though in the game it was referred to as Wii Fit Island. Shigeru Miyamoto later explained that the name had been changed to Wuhu Island with the release of Wii Sports Resort). Many of the game's activities, such as the jogging one, would take place on Wuhu Island. Wuhu Island would next be the destination of all of the events in Wii Sports Resort. Shigeru Miyamoto said that with all of the games the island is appearing in, it's starting to become its own character. After Wii Sports Resort, Wuhu Island was the location of Wii Fit Plus, the successor of Wii Fit. The island later appeared briefly in Wii Party, in which it is used as the setting for the Flag Footrace minigame. It is also the featured location of Pilotwings Resort for the 3DS, and it is a racecourse for Mario Kart 7. Wuhu Island is also the longest course in Mario Kart history, having only one lap. The Wii U version of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U features Wuhu Island in both the Wuhu Island stage and Pilotwings stage It is a large tropical island. It is the only settlement outside of Mii Plaza controlled by and completely populated by the Miis. It is tropical in climate and has a variety of wildlife, such as seagulls, eagles, and the occasional whale. It is known that it was inhabited before the Miis came, as huge monuments of stone have been found throughout the island. The mainstay of the island's economy is tourist attractions. There is also a volcano in the center called Maka Wuhu also known as the Heart of the island. This volcano is active, but it hasn't erupted in 200 years. In ancient Wuhu Island mythology, Maka Wuhu is thought to be the living embodiment of the creator god Maka. The volcano was revered by the ancient peoples of Wuhu Island. Information Geography of Wuhu Island The island has a varied landscape, from the mountains to the beach. The main town is located to the south. To the north is the Mysterious Ancient Ruins. The South-East peninsula consists of mostly sandy beaches and a small stretch of islands. The center is a massive volcano. The town in the south has accommodation for residents as well as the Bowling Alley and the Basketball Court. Other accommodations are at New Town, five minutes walk away from the town. The only hotel is the Cocoba Hotel, except the one on Wedge Island. Another place tourists can stay is at Cabana Lagoon in a small remote bay on the island History Wuhu Island's history before the Miis colonized it is shrouded in mystery; however, based on the sharp contrast between the ruins on the north side of the island, which appear to have been built by a highly advanced civilization, and the huge, crude, half-destroyed monoliths on the southern side, it would appear that there was a battle over the island. It would seem that the less advanced of the two civilizations were a stone-age, tribal-based people. Their monuments were destroyed very thoroughly and may have been toppled by the more advanced civilization. The more advanced civilization, which built the "The Mysterious Ruins" on the other side of the island, were incredibly advanced stonemasons. A few coins and pots were found in the ruins as well as some interesting spear-like weapons that may have been used in the battle against the other civilization. Also, scriptures on the wall show that the advanced civilization used to play a sport called Zulu which involved a ball but nothing else about the ancient sport was found. The city which they built on the north side of the island was built without mortar, but the stones were so well laid that they didn't need it, and it has stood for thousands of years. They also carved tunnels deep into the volcano, and tunnels have been found leading from their city down into the underwater caverns beneath the island. Another landmark possibly built by one of the ancient civilizations or Miis is Summerstone Castle; architecture does not relate to the style of the ancient civilizations and might have been built by a third ancient civilization. It is also possible the castle was built by the Miis. The architecture on the island and nearby Wedge Island is highly unique. The buildings are built mostly of non-native stone. However, there are equally good iron smelters as evidenced by their large structures, the Red Iron Bridge and the Candle. Although the Miis are mainly peaceful people, they train themselves in the military arts through friendly competition. The islanders have a long history of holding swordplay and archery tournaments, and they are very proud of it. They even participate in a modern military competition, such as dogfighting. Today, most of the residents live in the unnamed town on the south side of the island with the exception of a couple of residences scattered around the north side of the island. The population is around 400-600 Miis. The island appears to be rather green. Only electric vehicles are allowed on the island. Miis that live there are often called "locals". In total, around 900 Miis live on Wuhu Island. Transportation Any vacationer lucky enough to visit Wuhu Island will have to arrive by boat or seaplane including going to school. Unlike Isle Delfino, there is no airstrip. The only places to land are the designated landing paths surrounded by buoys. This is also where the Wuhu Sky Club office is located. Boating, conversely, is very prominent. Private boats can be found all around the island, as well as cruise ships. The cruise ship rides are highly recommended as a nice thing to do by the hotel managers, the islanders, etc. For example, The Queen Peach (named after Peach obviously) takes an enjoyable luxury cruise ride from Wuhu Island to a place just off the horizon from Wuhu Island called Isle Delfino. Isle Delfino is another environmentally friendly place that the Miis adore. Wildlife Wildlife on the island flourishes, despite the fact that the Miis have now lived there for decades. Plantlife on the island includes several types of coniferous and deciduous trees, as well as numerous palms. Reeds and lily-pads grow on the lake. The only introduced plant is the "Line grass" which the Miis brought with them. There are no introduced animal species on the island (except cats and dogs), so its ecosystem is very stable. The majority of animals on the island are birds, including seagulls, eagles, exotic birds, ducks, and owls. The Wuhu Island Eagles are some of the largest in the world, with adults averaging around 15 to 22 pounds. The only Reptiles known are sea turtles, and the only mammals are whales and dolphins that swim in the surrounding waters, and coyotes, the island's largest terrestrial predator, which can occasionally be heard howling in the ruins. A few tropical fish species can be seen in Duckling Lake, some hermit crabs can be seen on Sugarsand Beach, and there are local legends of a monster that largely resembles a sea serpent, residing in the lake. The monster is thought to be the basis for sea serpent's cavern. The sea serpent is a prominent figure in ancient Wuhu Island mythology. Miis can also be seen fishing in the ocean. Military Island transformed into Wuhu Island A few days before Wii Sports Resort was released in North America, Nintendo of America promoted the game by transforming Time Square's Military Island in New York City into Wuhu Island. They brought fifty tons of sand to the island and featured various special events all relating to Wii Sports Resort. A steel drum band played tropical-themed songs (including a remake of the Super Mario Bros. theme), non-alcoholic, island-based drinks were served and a reflection pool was present. Celebrities and Nintendo employees were on hand to play the video game with various fans and potential buyer. ''Mario Kart 7'' Wuhu Island also appeared in Mario Kart 7 as the first track of Flower Cup and the first course to have 1 lap. It has been renamed as Wuhu Loop (Wuhu Island Loop in Europe). There is a course similar to this called Maka Wuhu (Wuhu Mountain Loop in Europe). List of games *''Wii Fit'' - 2007-2008 *''Wii Sports Resort'' - 2008 *''Wii Fit Plus'' - 2008 *''Face Pilot: Fly With Your Nintendo DSi Camera! - 2009 *Pilotwings Resort'' - 2010 *''Mario Kart 7'' - 2010 *''Wii Fit U'' - 2012 *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' - 2014 *''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' - 2017 *''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' - 2018 Gallery 002.JPG|"The Candle" lighthouse close-up, Pilotwings Resort. 003.JPG|"The Candle" lighthouse, Pilotwings Resort. 004.JPG|"Wuhu Town", Pilotwings Resort. 005.JPG|Blue Lagoon village, Pilotwings Resort 006.JPG|Side-on view of Shrieking Falls, Pilotwings Resort 007.JPG|Windmill Park and "the Candle" lighthouse, Pilotwings Resort 008.JPG|Lakeside Castle/Palace at the foot of Mount Tengamanga, Pilotwings Resort. 009.2.JPG|Fireworks at night, Pilotwings Resort. 010.JPG|Red Gate Bridge, Pilotwings Resort. zlCfzSoDCw8K61N1h9.jpg|Wuhu Island (Stage) in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Red Yoshi, King Boo, and Blue Male Pianta in Wuhu Island in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe.jpg|Red Yoshi, King Boo, and Blue Male Pianta in Wuhu Island in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. See also *List of Wuhu Island landmarks External Links *http://wuhuislandwiki.wikispaces.com/ a wiki about Wuhu island *Wuhu Island on Wikipedia Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Pilotwings locations Category:Islands